User talk:BCPrincess73
Rules= 1. Respect others 2. No swearing 3. Please use headings so I can tell where a new message starts |-| Charart Requests= To make a request, fill out this form and post it on my talk page under the heading "Charart Request". The file will be named username.personal.png. Rank: (only use ranks there are blanks for, please) Fur length: (long/short) Pelt color: (gray, ginger, etc., or hex code) Markings: (stripes, two-toned, white chest, etc.) (as many as you like) Texture: (yes/no) Eye color: Shading style: (smudged/blurred) Other: (scars, long tail, tufted ears, etc.) (as many as you like) What's a User Talk Page? What is a User Talk Page for? I assume talking of some kind. But what kind of talking? Like chatting with other users? Or is it like the normal talk page, used for people to disscuss my Profile? None of these questions will be answered! 16:07, August 6, 2015 (UTC) re: Hey there! I noticed your question, and I figured id help you out. Talk pages are a subpage to your userpage, in which it allows other users to get in contact with you. When a user leaves a message for you, you then leave a reply back on their talkpage. If you have anymore questions, shoot me a message and ill try to help as much as I possibly can. =) Thanks! 19:11, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Larksong Hey! I'm doing Larksong's queen and I was wondering if you could send me the file for the warrior? My email is cynder_2009@yahoo.com Thanks! 12:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hollypelt Hi there! Im Maplewish~ Call me Maple if you want. yI was wondering if you still had the warrior file for Hollypelt. If so, Could i see the xcf file as I am doing the StarClanner? Thanks~ 15:26, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh! I forgot to ell you that My email was: wizardbrookesilver@gmail.com 15:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Hello Princess, this is Bramble and I just want to ask how do you do your torties. I like your torties a lot but I can't make anything like it. So if you don't mind can you tell me what techniques do you use within like... layers or the tools you use? Thanks a whole bunch!^^ Re: Thank you! I'm definitely going to try that out sometime XD No Title Rank: Kit Fur length: Extremally long Pelt color: Dark brown like Brambleclaw/star Markings: Black tabby stripes with the black tabby M on his forehead, with a white chest, underbelly, tailtipS!!, paws, and muzzle with a short blaze. Texture: Yes Eye color: bright/pure yellow Shading style: Smudged Other: He has black tuffed ears with slightly visable white tuff tips. He has extremally long fur since he's a Maine coon, Norwegian, persian, and siberian mix. He has two tails since he is a Polycaudal cat and the two tails are really long and furry. He also has a black nose with white earfur. (if you don't do that that's fine :3) Xxmoonfurxx (talk) 13:32, June 20, 2016 (UTC)Moonfur No Title Hello! I have a request for charart! Rank: Tribe healer (but i'm a apprentice of the stoneteller in rp, so is it a to-be or no? i forgot :P) Fur length: Long. Pelt color: Slightly dark gray. Markings: White paws, chest, belly, tailtip, upper and lower muzzle, and short blaze. Black outer ears and classic tabby. Texture: yes Eye color: Crystal blue Shading style: Smudged. Other: Long tail, notch on his right ear (frontview), and i think that's it? He's also a tom. Iampoint (talk) 13:24, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Agh! i mean silver, sorry not gray XD Heronwing's Kit Image Hi there, I just wanted to let you know that one of your images (Heronwing's kit image) was nominated to be tweaked to match the colors and stripes of the other images. I hope you see this, and are able to tweak it if you want to Hmm I don't want to tweak it either but thanks anyways! May I tweak it then? Yeah, I want the file. Email is wildthings379@gmail.com. Thanks! Charart Request Rank: StarClan Fur length: short and thick Pelt color: dark brown Markings: tabby Texture: no Eye color: amber Shading style: smudged Other: nick in left ear Peacewielder the NightWing 1 (talk) 07:50, February 12, 2018 (UTC)